


Of sisters and spider legs

by Sad_but_writes_anyway



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped everyone, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_but_writes_anyway/pseuds/Sad_but_writes_anyway
Summary: After getting captured by some people, Peter will do everything to protect the little girl he had saved. He didn't realize how hard that was going to be...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first chapter fanfic. I hope y'all enjoy it. I will try to post a new chapter once a week, but that depends on how much time I have. Happy reading!!!

Everyone there knew that he had messed up badly, but it had been his idea to run off and abandon the team. There was no going back now, which was why he was in the corner, not making eye contact with anyone. He wanted to go back and fix his mistake, but he knew there was no way that was possible. Now he was paying the price, but it was worth it. 

Guilt and pain were the only things on his mind. He looked around the room at the group, but everyone was staring at the ground. They were probably too upset to look at him, or they were thinking of a way out. Peter hoped it was the second one. 

He shifted slightly, trying his hardest not to moan in pain. His ankle had been twisted really bad when everyone was attacking them. He had been so shocked at what he had done and the fact that they were being attacked, that he slipped on a simple rock and fell flat on his face. 

‘It’s what I get. I deserve all the pain they have to throw at us, I really messed up this time.’ He thought, looking at the ground in front of him. The sight of his stomach made his shiver slightly, watching as blood soaked his shirt. When he had slipped, he had fallen unto to something sharp. But that didn’t stop him from getting up and helping the team. He had no other choice, he was the one who caused it. But it would’ve been so much easier if there hadn’t have been a little girl crying right behind him while he was fighting. 

The little girl was now asleep beside him. She clung to his arm, like she knew that he was there to protect her. Her blonde hair was on his arm, and every now and then she would open her blue eyes to look around the room. She was cute little girl, and she had been lost. Why else would she be this far into a forest? 

She was the other reason they were locked in here. Peter had seen her wandering around where they had been hiding, so he ran to protect her. The plan had been ruined and people started to attack them. 

Tony Stark, Ironman, had yelled at him the whole time, saying that he should have stuck to the plan. Peter had ignored him, trying to keep the girl from getting hurt. But that caused them to be put in here. A room with no window, just a door to walk in and out of the room. Not only that, everyone had chains wrapped around their wrists and ankles. Everyone except Peter and the little girl. 

Peter wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulder, pulling her close. He knew saving the girl had been the right thing to do, so why did he feel like he had done something wrong? He thought that he was suppose to protect everyone, even if that means taking a risk that could get them killed. He couldn’t just let the girl wander off, she probably had parents looking for her right now. He couldn’t let her go, he had to save her, no matter what. 

The girl was so little, maybe seven or eight. Peter thought about what had happened years ago, and he knew that she needs to make it this time. She gets a second chance at life, just like they all deserve. 

The door opened, and a man walked into the room. The man shot a look at Tony, then looked over at Peter. More like the little girl in his arms. With a smile on his face, he takes a step to them. Peter blocked her from his view, keeping her behind him. The man stopped, the smile fading. 

“You stay away from her.” Peter growled, causing the others to look at him for once. He didn’t care what they thought of him, he had only one thing on his mind. Keep the little girl safe until help comes, no matter how hard it is. 

“You’re a child. You can’t tell me what to do.” The man bent down to grab her, but Peter was able to grab his arm and twist it with all his might. He wanted to hear a crack, but the man pulled away before his arm could break. The man hissed in pain, and Peter was glad he could cause some sort of damage to the man. 

“I said to stay away from her.” Peter hissed, smirking when the man tried to move his arm. Behind him, the girl started to whimper. 

“Stupid brats.” The man cursed as he left, slamming the door behind him. 

The room was now silent, the only sound was of the little girl behind him. He turned around, grabbing her and placing her on his lap. He could take the pain for her, he was fine if she was OK. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. She nodded back, tears still rolling down the sides of her face. Peter wiped them away, peace settling over him. He had done the right thing, he had saved the lost girl instead of following through with the plan. He didn’t care about the punishment that would be giving to him, he just wanted to know that she was going to go home to her parents, safe and sound. 

The girl let out a sob, burying her head into his shoulder. He sighed, placing his head on hers. “I won’t let them hurt you. They won’t touch you, I promise.” He was as gentle as can be as he lifted her chin so they could see each other. “What’s your name? Mine name is Peter.” She sniffed before answering. 

“Sarah, my name is Sarah.” She whimpered softly, laying back down on his chest. He drew a deep breath, his broken ribs aching. “I wanna go home.” Peter felt his own eyes fill with tears. He was thinking the same thing. 

“I do too, but we have to wait for some help. I will get you home, I won’t go home until you are safe in your mom and dad’s arms.” At the mention of her parents, she started to cry again. Peter leaned closer to her, the smell of vanilla filled his nose. With his enhanced senses, it burned his nose, but it also reminded him of those long ago memories that he had packed away. Those memories that he thought he would forget about, the memories that killed him to remember. 

He blinked, not wanting to go back. He could never go back, not without the pain and suffering he had gone through. Penny was a thing of the past, she wasn’t here anymore. And that was because of him. 

Peter rested his head on her head, shaking himself slightly. The last thing he needed was to go back now, it wouldn’t help the situation. 

It took some time, but Sarah calmed down. She had even fallen asleep, drooling on his shirt. He didn’t move, not wanting to wake her up. He looked around the room, finding that Tony was staring at him. Peter set his jaw, looking away. 

“You would never understand, so don’t ask.” He hissed, running a gentle hand through her hair. He went to do it again, but the memories came back to him. He dropped his hand on the ground, just watching as she slept.

‘They would never understand, so don’t say anything about it.’ He thought. ‘And if they ask, shrug it off. They don’t need to know now.’ 

“You abandoned the mission to save her.” Tony yelled. “You put yourself at risk jumping to save her. You have to have a reason for that!” 

“I do have a reason, but I ain’t sharing it now.” He cringed, wondering why he had mentioned it in the first place. There was no going back now, they knew something was going on. “It’s my business, not yours.” 

“Why? That’s all we want to know.” Steve, Captain America muttered. He leaned forward, the sound of chains clanging together filled the room. Peter looked away from them all, not wanting to see their faces. 

“I’m not saying, so stop asking.” Why did they want to know? Did he make it sound like he wanted to share? He has never shared this with anyone, so why would he share it with people who probably hate him? He’s never even said anything to Ned about the whole thing. It was that personal to him. The only person who knew was aunt May, and she never wanted to talk about it either. 

The door opened again. Peter flinched, looking at the door fearfully. The man was back, his arm now in a sling. He smirked slightly, turning to watch the others. They were watching the man, watching as he walked into the room. 

“Since we can’t have the girl,” The man started, looking at Tony the whole time. “We want him instead.” He pointed at Peter, a smile breaking on his face. He snapped his fingers, and two tough men walked into the room, heading to Peter. 

“Wait…” They grabbed him, practically yanking him to his feet. Sarah was now crying on the ground, and Peter could do nothing about it. 

”Peter…” She muttered, watching as they dragged him out of the room. He could hear the others yelling for Peter to fight, but his mind was on Sarah. 

“Stay with Tony, Sarah. I’ll be back, I promise.” The door closed, and he fought to get out of their hands. After giving up, he turned to the man behind them, letting them drag him. “What do you want?” 

“You shall see.” The man grinned, and they entered a room. It was like a lab. Weapons on one side of the room, and some lab stuff on the other side. He gasped slightly when they strapped him down in a chair, pulling at the restrains. 

Peter watched as the man walked to a table on the weapon side of the room. He grabbed a shock collar, and slowly walked over to Peter. Peter couldn’t help but laugh as they put it around his neck. 

“You do know that I heal quickly? And that wouldn’t bother me as much as a normal person would?” They gave him a quick shock, a shock that shook his body. He shivered slightly, then grinned at them again. “See? Not bad at all.” 

“Oh, you think that’s it?” The man turned to the others in the room, snapping his fingers. “Grab the stick, the rod, and maybe even the whip.” He grabbed Peter’s chin harshly, making Peter gasp. “You are going to have some fun today.”


	2. Little Girls Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its me again. Just wanted to know how you were liking the story? I have everything written all out for the rest of the chapters, I just have to edit everything. Hopefully I can get to it soon. Hope you enjoy chapter two!!!

Sarah was now in the corner, her body wracked with sobs. No one was able to get her to calm down, and she was just crying for Peter to come back. Tony didn’t know what to do. He was lost, more lost than he had ever been in his life. 

No one knew what was happening to be Peter, but Tony could only think of the worse. It was a bad thing to do, but what other choice did he have? Because there was no way the man and Peter were having tea and talking about life. That will never happen as long as Tony lives, though he wishes it was true. 

Nothing needs to happen to Peter, the poor kid is only sixteen. He has been through so much when Tony had met him, and he just know learned that something else had happened when he was younger. Tony didn’t want to know. 

Natasha, Black Widow, was sitting in the corner with her legs crossed. Her head was down, and she hasn’t said a word since they were captured. Tony could only guess at what she was thinking right now. 

Bruce was sitting next to her, staring at the ceiling. He had tried hundreds of times to break the chains, but he couldn’t do it. Not even as the Hulk. 

Steve was closest to the door, and looked out into the hall whenever the door opens. It was a smart move, since they have no idea where they were. 

It was a small group, but that was all of them. They had thought that they weren’t going to need everyone for this mission, so it was a small group. Their mission was to scout out the area, but they had found something in the woods. They had been curious to know. But they got captured because of Peter, and Tony couldn’t blame him. 

“Anyone have any ideas?” Steve asked, the first one to speak since Peter had been taken nearly an hour ago. He glanced at Sarah, sighing deeply. “Cause I have got nothing.” Everyone shook their heads, and the room was silent again. 

They were stuck, with no way out, and Peter was gone at the moment. And what about the little girl, Sarah? How were they going to get out with the little girl and possibly an injured Peter? The chances of getting out were slim. 

What was May going to think when Peter doesn’t come home tomorrow? She knew everything about the mission, and even approved of him coming along. She would never let Peter go out with him again if anything happens to Peter. The man had a thing coming if he laid a hand on his kid. 

Speaking of the devil, the door opened finally. The man walked in, blood all down his shirt. Tony shook in fear, scared at what he was going to say. He was scared of seeing Peter, especially if that was Peter’s blood. 

“We had our fun for the day.” He muttered, snapping his fingers. Three people walked into the room, and one was Peter. But he was different, he was looking way different now that he was back. 

His eyes were bruised, one nearly bruised shut. He had a horrible limp on his left leg, but that didn’t stop him. He was hunched over slightly, and his back was now bleeding and a mess. Cuts covered his body, but there was something in his eyes that stood out.

Determination.

He broke free from the men’s grasp, limping over to Sarah. He picked her up, then slid down to the ground. There was no sound that came out of them. 

The door slammed closed, throwing the room into a shaky silence. 

Everyone was now staring at the beaten up Peter holding the scared little girl in his injured arms. They didn’t move, they didn’t make a move. It was like they had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. 

They had to get out, but first Tony had to know if he was OK. He had to hear his voice one time before he passed out from the pain. 

“Peter?” Jumping slightly, Peter lifted his head to see them. He looked around the room, almost as if he was confused for a minute, then looked right at Tony. 

“Huh?” Was all that came out. Tony bit his lip, hoping he could give him more than that. He waited for him to say something else, but there was nothing. Tony had to try again, he had to hear his voice. 

“Are you…are you OK?” He wanted to smack himself, and he could the others wanted to do the same. Peter glared at him, then leaned his head back against the wall. There was only silence, no one said a word. “Alright, that was a bad question I admit it.” Tony muttered, watching as Steve nodded. “But I need to know if you’re OK. I need an answer, Peter.” 

“I’m fine.” He grunted, coughing after. 

“You don’t sound fine, Queens.” Steve muttered. 

“I just want out, that’s all.” 

“We all do.” Tony leaned his back against the wall. There was nothing else to say now. They were stuck here until someone comes to help or they find a way out themselves. 

“I’ll look for a way out when they come back for me.” Peter said fearfully. His eyes darted around the room, almost like he was afraid. “It will have to be on the way there, I can barely focus now.” He shivered, hugging Sarah closely. 

The room was quiet again, but Tony knew what everyone was thinking. Peter was the only thing on his mind, and that had to be what everyone was thinking about. That and a way out of this hellhole. 

“We need to get out of here.” Tony muttered, watching as they all nodded in agreement. He turned to Peter, who was now staring at the ceiling, completely oblivious to what was going on. “And we need a way out now.”


	3. Oh, Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to see what Peter has been hiding all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted a chapter like a little while ago, then realized it was the wrong one. Now this is the right one! Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it!

Three days have gone by, but there was no sign of help. There was no where they could get out, they were at a loss. The only hope they had was that maybe Peter had missed the exit when they were dragging him around. But Peter couldn’t see the exit signs anywhere, not even doors that lead to another hallway. It was like this was it. The room they were in, then a hallway that lead to another room. That was all that was down here, and Peter kept trying to tell them that. 

Now, he was just worried about how cold he was. He was raging with a fever, he could feel it. But that didn’t stop him from holding Sarah in his arms, making sure she was OK. He had to protect her, no matter how bad it gets. She was his second chance, and he was going to take it. 

He failed to protect Penny, but he wasn’t going to fail to protect Sarah. 

She was asleep on his lap, her head laying on his thigh. He was leaned up against the wall, his back pressed painfully into the wall. He wanted to move, but he couldn’t risk waking her up. He was completely still, breathing in and out slowly. Each breath hurt, but he didn’t let that bother him. 

The others were now asleep, all except for Tony. Peter could tell that Tony knew something other than getting her to safety was going on. He knew something about the whole thing was bothering Peter, but he never asked about it. Peter was glad, he didn’t feel like sharing about Penny, it hurt too much. 

He has always wanted to share that detail to Tony, but he just couldn’t. He was worried about what the others were going to say. He knew one thing about that night long ago, if he had been stronger, he would’ve made the night go better. But he had been weak, and he had failed the one thing he swore to do. Protect Penny. 

That was one reason why he had saved the girl in the woods. She was a redo of the night long ago. He was stronger now, he could do it now that he was Spider-Man. 

“Peter, are you doing alright?” Peter flinched at the voice, even though he had nothing to worry about at the moment. It was only Tony, answer him. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a whimper. He ran his hurting hand through Sarah’s hair. It was the only thing he could do without feeling pain from every part of his body. 

Peter went to take a breath, to try to say something back to Tony, but it was proven hard due to the broken ribs. He coughed once, wrapping his arms around his middle. The coughing didn’t stop. The loud and harsh sound filled the room, and everyone was starting to wake up from it. 

He heard someone start to cry, and all he could think about was little Sarah. He felt his head hit the ground, and he moaned painfully. He tried to get back up, but he was just too weak. 

“Peter!” Sarah screamed his name, but it was mixed with the past. He couldn’t tell if that was Sarah or Penny, but he wanted to reach out and save them. He tried, but all he could think about was Penny, and how she had died that horrible death. 

The room went silent as he went back to that long ago moment. 

Peter was having a hard time breathing, his body on fire. He could feel the belt come across his back again, and he screamed. There was nothing else he could do, he just wanted to pass out. He wanted it all to end. 

But he had to do this, he had to protect Penny. He had to protect his little sister. 

Penny was in the corner, screaming for the man to stop. Of course he didn’t listen. Peter had told him that he wasn’t allowed to touch Penny, he was only allowed to hurt him. He couldn’t risk Penny getting hurt, he couldn’t let her get hurt. 

“I’m fine.” Peter gasped out. He wanted to believe it, but it was hard when all he felt was pain. All he wanted to do was go and comfort her, tell her that their aunt was on the way now, that she was looking for them. 

“Silent, brats!” The man yelled, spit flying into Peter’s face. “Your sister is next.” He brought down the belt again, and Peter felt it hit the back of his head. The room went dark for a second, the pain had disappeared. 

When he woke, he could hear Penny screaming. He struggled to get on his hands and knees, panting. But it was too much for his small body. He lifted his head to see that man standing in front of Penny, who was sobbing in the corner. 

“Wait, no. You promised…” He muttered, but it was all that came out. He wasn’t supposed to hurt Penny, it was supposed to be him. 

The man laughed, reaching down to pick up the small girl by her neck. Peter was only seven at the time, and Penny was only six. Penny struggled to get away, kicking at the man as he held her high. But she didn’t stand a chance. 

Peter looked down, trying to get to his feet, when there was a loud thud. And Penny stopped screaming. He screamed, listening to the man slam her body against the wall again and again. 

“Stop…STOP!” He cried, covering his ears. The thud was giving him more pain, more pain than he could bare. “Please!” Then there was a crack, then silence. Peter has never been more scared in his life. 

Penny was thrown next to him, and the man left the room. Peter lifted himself to his hands and knees, screaming as he crawled over to her lifeless body. 

“Penny?” He pulled her unto his lap, waiting for her to respond. He tapped on the side of her face, waiting for her eyes to open. “Please wake up!” He hugged her, his head resting on her chest. There was no heartbeat, and Peter realized that her neck was hanging in a weird angle. “I’m sorry, Penny. I am so sorry!” He leaned his back against the wall as he looked to the ceiling and sobbed. 

It had been all his fault. 

The man had snatched them when they got lost on the way home from school together. Peter had thought he knew a shortcut, but they had gotten lost. They were confronted by the man, who asked if they were OK with getting in his truck to take them home. Peter had said yes. 

They ended up here, and they have been here for nearly two weeks. They had believed that there was help coming, but it grew slimmer every day that passed. 

And now they were here. Peter clung to her body, wanting nothing more than to trade places with her. It should’ve been him, not her. 

Two days later, the police had found him clinging to her body, refusing to let go. They took him to a hospital, then his aunt came. They grieved, they cried, and Peter had even screamed at the pain of losing her. 

But he had that pain after awhile, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change what had happened. 

That was why he had to be strong, that way he could save Sarah. This was his second chance, and he was hoping that he would be strong enough to handle whatever comes his way.


End file.
